


Long Nights and Tired Eyes

by waitingforittttt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Poor Thomas, Sleepy Boys, Tired Alexander Hamilton, alex overworks himself, thomas jefferson really loves alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforittttt/pseuds/waitingforittttt
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is known for overworking himself. Not on purpose, sometimes he just lost track of time, was so involved in his classes, that he simply skipped sleep for a couple of nights.Thomas Jefferson is Alex's boyfriend. Thomas Jefferson is also sick of his shit.Alternatively: Thomas drags his boyfriend back into bed before Alex works himself to death.





	Long Nights and Tired Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fluffy one-shot for y'all today since I'm feeling kind of tired myself.

Alexander Hamilton was lost in his mind. Word after word, sentence after sentence, pouring out of his mind into his fingertips and taking form on the Word doc before him. Sure, he was ahead of his work, by months, but work was his escape. He lost himself to the rhythmic sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard, mind absolutely void of anything besides his school work.

Words danced behind his eyes as he typed his paper for his Poli Sci class. His anxiety didn’t reach him while he was working. It was one of the few times his mind wasn’t quite screaming at him, it was more of a mindless chatter. 

Thomas Jefferson didn’t quite understand his boyfriends habits. He stood in the doorway watching Alex’ furiously typing his paper, the light illuminating his sunken eyes and sallow face. Thomas knew in his right mind that he shouldn’t be interrupting his boyfriend while he was working, but he also knew that this was Alex’s third day going on no sleep.

That’s why Thomas decided he was going to close down his boyfriends laptop and drag him to bed, because he didn’t want to watch Alex have another mental breakdown due to his lack of sleep. 

Thomas loved Alex, he was doing it for his own good. That’s what he told himself as he strode over to the desk, saved Alex’s work, and close the laptop.

Alex, on the other hand, was not appreciative of Thomas’s efforts.

“What the fuck Thomas! You absolute asshole, I was working on a paper why the hell would you close my laptop? What if my work didn’t save? Huh? I was on a roll, everything was making sense and you just stop me? Dick move, Thomas, dick move.” Alexander shouted, slightly out of breath.

To Jefferson's credit, he stood there with a straight face while Alex yelled. Yes, he obviously was upset that he caused Alex to become so upset with him, but he didn’t want him to end up in the hospital for forgetting to take proper care of himself.

"Alex, baby, I saved your work you watched me. I need you to come to bed alright? This is your third day without sleep and I'm worried." Thomas said. He knew he sounded desperate, but at this point he needed his boyfriend back in bed with him.

Alex looked back and forth between his laptop and Thomas. On one hand he craved the warmth of the bed and his boyfriend, but he also craved to work. He felt pressure building up behind his eyes, and damn, maybe he was tired because this wasn't something he should be crying over. He didn't even know how to answer at this point so he just turned around and let his head fall onto his boyfriend's stomach, tears beginning to fall down his face.

He felt himself being pulled out of his chair, being picked up by Thomas. Alex could vaguely register that Thomas had set him down on the bed, knew he had to change, but his exhaustion was catching up to him and he just wanted to fall asleep in Thomas's arms.

He whined when Thomas began to pull away in search for sweats and an oversized T-shirt to change Alex into, the warmth leaving him. 

"Thomas, come back, please." He said, slightly choked behind his tears.

"Shh, I know baby, I know your tired but you can't sleep in your jeans." He murmured back.

Returning with the clothes, Thomas gently changed Alex out of his regular clothes and into something more comfortable. He was slightly pained looking at how small and fragile Alex looked right now, sure that Alex felt so much worse at the moment. Thomas maneuvered the two under the sheets on the bed so he was propped up with Alex's head on his chest. His hand carded through Alex's hair, the smaller boy humming and relaxing into his hand.

"Sleep well baby." Thomas whispered, not even sure the other man could hear him.

Looking down at Alex, the man looked so much younger, the stress and anxiety melted off his face, leaving behind a seemingly younger version of himself behind. Thomas grinned, this was his boyfriend, this beautiful man had given Thomas the time of day and he could proudly call Alexander his boyfriend. One thought remained as he was drifting off to sleep,

He loved Alexander Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I know it's kind of short but I was in the mood to put a quick little story out while I'm waiting on a couple of my favorite fics to update. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, honestly they're my life support at this point. Also I was thinking of maybe doing a Jamilams fic because I've been craving that but let me know if you guys would appreciate that!!
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
